Amazon Sacrifice
by Deloren96
Summary: This is the story of Gabrielle and Joxer's child. It really is just a "spur of the moment" story. It isnt really valid past the middle of season five.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that this may not be accurate, but I have only watched up to season five. I know Americe was an Amazon friend of Xena and Gebrielle's, but I really couldn't think of any better names. I am also aware of the fact that Solan is Xena's son but I wanted her name to have some meaning since Gabrielle and Xena are practically joined at the hip. So this is really just a "spur of the moment" type of story, please don't judge too much. **

Prologue

They all stared at me, their eyes wide and disbelieving. I stood stock still, not bothering to move. The dagger rest in my hands now, just as Ya'Kut predicted. I would be the next Amazon sacrifice.

I met the eyes of Americe, my one hope. I pleaded silently, the bloody dagger finally falling from my hand. Americe stared back blankly, only shaking his head disapprovingly. I dropped my gaze, my eyes falling to the man I killed.

His face was contorted with fear, blood spilling from his mouth. The dagger wound was in his chest, his armor doing no good against my skills. The blood had flowed to cover the floor, it's red color all I saw. I had just killed my father.

The realization hit me now that I had also killed the King. The King of the Amazons. That was punishable by more than death.

Americe came beside me now, his hand clasped my shoulder. He met my eyes, cupping my chin with his hand. I looked back to him, seeing nothing; feeling nothing.

"Why did you do it? Why Solan?" His voice was strained with confusion, his feelings of hate and betrayal peeking through. I yanked my chin from his grasp, my jaw set stubbornly.

"I did it because he asked me to. You were there, you should know." I glared daggers at him, my jaw still set. I heard his teeth scrape as he too mimicked my expression. We mimicked each others expressions of betrayal and anguish; of loss and pain. Suddenly Americe's expression changed to complete betrayal.

"He never asked you to do anything remotely like this! He loved you and would not have let you kill him!" Americe had anger in his voice now, shouting above all the crowd.

I flared in return, whirling to face him.

"You think I wanted this? That I wanted to be a sacrifice? Americe, He told me that if our tribe fell apart, he didn't want to live to see the day!" I paused for breath, letting the meaning of my words sink into everyone gathered here.

"He said, that if anything happened to his tribe, he wanted me personally to kill him. To end the suffering he would have had to endure!" Without thinking, I stormed out of the hut. I slapped the fur curtains away from me, leaving behind bloody handprints.

Chapter one, run away-come back.

I stormed out of the tribes' land, taking everything I owned. As I had packed, Americe had fumed at me. I just kept packing, and whenever he would plant a hand on me, I smacked it out of the way. I now had three saddlebags on my horse and two packs tied to my back.

I took off at a gallop, escaping law as fast as I could. Once our Queen Gabrielle found out, she'd be sure to have Xena after me in a heartbeat.

My heart raced at the thought of Xena, the best tracker ever, coming after me personally. I kicked my horse, pushing it harder than ever. My long black hair flew out behind me, my fur clothing barely keeping me warm.

As I rode, I thought of my actions. Why had I really killed my father? Why had I killed my Mother's husband? Joxer hadn't really been that bad, but I would always be cursed with my mothers good looks and his klutzy core. I would never be anything close to what my Aunt Xena was. I could never even beat Americe, though he was the best in our village. I had practiced with him and Xena daily, I was one of the better ones.

My father had always been so proud of me, partially because he could have never done anything remotely like I could. I also think it was because he knew how happy it made my mother. She always glowed when she saw us practicing. She always said it was because Aunt Xena finally had something to do.

Suddenly I was yanked from my thoughts at the sound of... The Chakram? I immediately ducked, barely in time. I swung off my horse, drawing my staff from the back of the saddle.

I went into my defensive stance, my legs keeping me balanced. Once I heard the Chakram whiz through the air again, I knew where to block.

I whirled to my left, putting my staff firmly in front of my face. The Chakram lodged into it, now unable to return to its owner.

"C'mon Aunty Xena! You know I had no choice! You heard his words yourself! So did Mom!" I shouted out to no one, just awaiting her appearance. I heard movement to the right, slowly rotating that way. I saw her in the bushes, her eyes meeting mine.

That was when she cried out. Her war cry rang through the air, she flipping out of the trees. Without another thought, I swung out with my staff. I caught her off guard, hitting her right in the abdomen. She grunted but went into her stance anyway. As we circled, she began to talk.

"Solan, I know you had to, but running from the situation only makes it worse." With that she drew her sword, the blade making contact with my staff. She did not strike, just gently rested it there.

"Yeah, and being the next sacrifice would be better? No thanks Aunty, I'd rather live." I smiled deviously as I cried out and swung with my staff. I hit her right on the shoulder, she stumbling in surprise. I quickly spun behind her, following through with a good hit to her back. Surprisingly, she fell face first to the ground. I held the blade of my staff to the back of her neck.

"Getting sloppy Aunty Xena." I said this with a joking tone, my face playing about with a smile. I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"Well, age might have something to do with it." This confused me. Eve was still only a toddler, I was one of the miracle kids. Mom had said she had had one before, a child named Hope. But she said that I was different, not a mutant spawn. Aunty X shouldn't be complaining about age.

"Your still young, you have bounds of energy Aunty. I know you do because Eve is proof." I giggled subconsciously, only then realizing her movements.

She swung her legs out behind her, catching me at the heels. I fell backwards onto my back. My staff clamored over to the side of the path, she now holding her sword to my throat. My eyes widened in shock.

"Rule number 30, never talk to your opponent without being able to fully see them." She smiled deviously now, her sword inching closer. I stayed still, not moving and inch.

"Solan, you're an exceptional person and creation. Please don't turn against Gabrielle, she has lived through that before." Aunty Xena's voice was sincere, her eyes filled with love for my mother. I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes over-dramatically.

"Fine. Drag my ass back there before I change my mind." Xena lowered her sword helping me up. I suddenly saw a change if expression in her face.

"Well, we have to make it convincing." With that she recoiled her fist. The last thing I felt was a punch to the eye.

I woke up with my feet bound and someone attempting to get me off a horse. I didn't help, I let Aunty Xena struggle. Once she succeeded in getting me down, she saw that I was awake.

"Just in time squirt." She smiled deviously and ruffled my hair. I moaned back, not daring to speak. I followed reluctantly but obediently as she dragged me to my mothers hut.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SOLAN? WHY WOULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" My mother ran to me, her arms forming around me. I grumbled amongst myself, trying to come up with a good explanation. Before I could speak again, my father stepped from the bedchamber. I saw him and at first thought nothing of it. Then I did a double take and gasped this time as it hit me who he was.

"Daddy? How is this even possible?" I whirled around to my mom again, her face bright with love.

"Well, it turns out we had an intruder. You killed him, not Joxer." She smiled sweetly, signaling for Xena to untie me. Aunty Xena walked over, smiling as she did. She ruffled my hair once more before cutting the rope.

In the split second it took for the rope to fall to the ground, I was running to my father. I slammed Ito him, laughter escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, his lips kissing my forehead. I cried into his chest, rambling on about how sorry I was. I rambled and rambled before my mom finally came over and hugged me as well. Joxer wrapped his arms around both of us, Xena holding Eve in the corner. That was when Americe came in.

"Your highnesses?" He did the customary bow, causing all of us to turn to him. My mother smiled and walked over to him.

"Up, Then you mat speak." She laughed as he chuckled but obeyed.

When he spotted me, he also spotted my father. He shook his head as if The King was a hallucination, then decided it wasn't. He continued, dragging his faze from me.

"Um, We... uh, well it's not important seeing as the King is still alive." He stuttered barley keeping his eyes off of me. I smiled genuinely back, giving a little wave.

Mom laughed and explained. She then asked for everyone to leave the room, leaving only Americe and I.

He stood there awkwardly, his arms behind his back. I smiled and giggled, walking over to stand in front of him.

"Look, Solan, I have a lot to apologize for. I'm so sorry I yelled, I didn't―" I stood on my tiptoes, planting a perfect kiss on his cheek. He flushed, his eyes going wide.

"Americe, I'm so sorry about all of the things I said as well. I didn't mean any of it, I just..." I lowered my head, slipping back down to my normal height. Unexpectedly Americe wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I let out a tiny gasp, my arms flying out in front of me. Now my hands lay on his chest, his around my waist.

"Americe―" He lowered his hands, playing with a string on my skirt now. He tilted his head to get a better look at me. I cooperated and tilted my head up at him.

"Please, for once, don't do anything reckless." With that he lowered his lips to mine. I stayed frozen for a second then slowly returned the kiss. My eyes fluttered closed, my hands reaching up to wrap into his hair.

He kissed me with such passion I almost swore I was going to have a heart attack. My heart fluttered as fast as possible, pounding against my chest. Americe pulled me closer, crushing me to him.

I tightened my hold on him, kissing fiercer. He returned the kiss with yet more passion. Slowly he pulled his lips away.

I stood up onto my tiptoes, trying to reach him again. He chuckled and obeyed, lowering his face to mine again.

This time, I opened my eyes to study his face. His golden hair fell in front of his eyes, shading them perfectly. His face was square but his lips made it seem less pronounced. I slowly slid my eyes shut again, my lips kissing passionately now. Americe was mine, my angel now.

We heard my parents slowly come back to the hut. We pulled away unwillingly. Americe still had me against his chest, he slumping over to lay his forehead on mine. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My parents came in and immediately stopped talking.

"Uh... sweetheart, did we―" I just giggled again, slowly turning in Americe's arms. I backed against him, his lips now by my ear.

"No Momma, you're fine." I giggled as Americe tightened his arms around me. I backed into him some more, his arms wrapped around my stomach. My parents watched in awe as I blushed deeper and deeper but Americe continued his little exhibit. Soon his face was blocking mine as he kissed me once more.

This kiss made me reach up to cup the back of his head. I tried to pull him closer, but he just chuckled and pulled away slowly.

"I have to go." He whispered this to me mostly, my petrified parents forgotten.

"Mhmm." I hummed back, barely able to think let alone talk with him this near.

Slowly he slid his arms from my waist, walking backwards to the door. He spun around and nodded respectfully to my parents.

As he left my parents shifted their eyes to me. They were wide eyed and my mother looked happy. When they knew that Americe was out of earshot, my mother squealed and ran to my side.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. We giggled and immediately went into speed-talk mode. We were so happy, we didn't remember my sulking dad. We both stopped laughing at the same time and turned to face him.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, a very menacing look on his face. I smiled angelically, trying to win him over. Slowly I saw a smile come onto his face.

He came over and pulled me into a hug. He spun me around, my feet coming off the ground. My mom and I exploded into laughter again.

"Be good Kid." My dad said this sternly, but the biggest grin was plastered on his face.

I laughed loudly, the sound filling the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. The gods again

I slept peacefully that night, my mind filled with pictures of Americe. When I awoke, I almost had to convince myself I was awake.

I slowly kicked free of the fur blankets, walking to the mirror to get dressed. I put on my normal clothes, but this time I stopped to take a look in the mirror.

I stood there, my fur top only coming an inch past my breasts. The rest of my stomach was exposed, down until my hips started. Around my hips I had beads among beads attached to my skirt. My skirt ended at the middle if my thighs. Higher up, under the skirt, I had a hidden dagger strapped around my thigh.

Up my arms I had golden bracelets. On my lower arm stretching down to my wrists I had on golden arm guards. Attached to my back I had my staff, its end nearly hitting the ground. The blade stuck proudly into the air, the ribbons and bones dangling from it gracefully.

I did one last survey, my eyes landing on my hair. It hung loosely down my back, flowing with even the slightest of breezes. I had on my princess headband, the beads hanging down to my brow. I was satisfied and quickly jogged out of the hut.

I pushed the fur curtains out of my way to expose a beautiful world. All of my Brothers and Sisters were busy at work, plowing, sewing, or practicing. I studied the perfect village, my eyes falling onto the ceremonial platform.

One day I would have to be married there, but that was in a distant future. Or at least I hoped. I could never be certain with my parents and relatives being who they are.

I laughed to myself and then stepped further into the village. I was so busy talking with friends that I didn't hear when Americe came up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled and then planted a perfect kiss on my cheek. I smiled and giggled at the same time, blushing a deep red. I twisted in his arms to face him, my arms draping around his neck.

"Hello handsome." I smiled wider as he kissed me. His lips crushed mine, the passion overwhelming. After ten seconds he mostly pulled away for breath, but also to save us a little bit of humiliation.

Naturally being the princess and the Queen and Kings advisor, we had unwanted popularity. So naturally, when we kissed, everyone came to watch.

I smiled widely as he kept me in the embrace, his hand on my hips. He chuckled and kissed me once briefly before separating. I laughed as he took my hand and jogged out to the forest.

Once we reached the forest he took out his sword.

"Practice time?" He suggested this, twirling his sword in his hand. I giggled and grabbed my staff from behind me. I did one trick spin with it and then we were in battle

At first we only circled, our weapons on the defensive. Then he swung out at me. I quickly whipped my staff's body to stop his blade. It got caught in the wood, and thinking fast, I yanked, pulling him to me. I then laid the blade on his stomach, ready to perform the fatal blow.

"Wow Sol, you really have improved." Americe backed out of the position, his sword down by his side. I smiled wide, appreciating his compliments. I saw how much happiness I brought to him just by smiling.

After a few more seconds of awkward idle time, I winked at him and went back to defensive. He immediately picked up offense. He lunged and his sword hilt hit my stomach. I moaned, the movement caused me to drop my staff. He followed through with a food slam to the back. I fell to the ground, but luckily I was able to catch myself.

I somersaulted back up to my feet. Weaponless, I had to get his sword somehow. When he lunged next, I quickly karate chopped his hand, his sword falling from his hands. I snatched it before it could fall to the ground.

As he whirled to face me, I had his sword at his throat. I laughed at his expression, then handing the sword back to him. Without expecting it, he pulled me closer, kissing me on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around me, the sword clamoring to the ground. I giggled and kissed back, wrapping my hands into his hair. He smiled as he pulled back. Slowly he brought his lips down to my ear.

"There are two behind you." His voice was thick, and I didn't have to guess to know what he meant.

"Same with you." I smiled as I replied. Without thinking, I toe kicked my staff into the air. Americe spun away from me, bending to get his sword as he did. I caught my staff and pointed it to my nearest opponent.

As soon as I realized who it was, I was half tempted to scream. I heard Americe struggling behind me but didn't dare to look. I knew they had him prisoner.

"Hello Solan." The man smiled deviously, his white teeth perfect.

"Hello Ares." I spat these words, venom on every syllable.

He placed two fingers on my staff, lowering it to the ground. He started to circle me, his eyes always on my crown.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone. Especially a god." He smiled again, the displeasure showing. I rolled my eyes, turning my head to face him.

"Well, since I don't preferably like you, it's the best I can do." I smirked in his direction. He stopped behind me, bending down to place his mouth just by my ear. He seductively placed his other arm around my waist, only to reveal a dagger. I heard Americe struggle harder.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that." He whispered these words into my ear, my stomach forming a giant knot. He pulled m chin to face him, our lips almost touching.

"Ah, Solan. You have your aunts spirit." He smirked enjoying the moment too much. I tried to pull away, but that was when his lips me mine.

His lips crushed mine, forcing me to kiss back. His arms wrapped around me, the dagger cold against my stomach. I held my arms firm at my side, just waiting for him to get his fill.

Suddenly his lips quickened, crushing even more. This time I reacted my placing my hands on his chest. I pushed against him with all my strength, getting nowhere.

Americe struggled, punching one man in the face. He managed to get to Ares, knocking him on the back of the head. Ares still kissed, his lips only freezing for a second. I pushed harder, my moans escaping my lips now. I opened my eyes, meeting Americe's. I pleaded with him, I just wanted this to be over. I couldn't stand the taste of Ares any longer. That's when we heard the war cry.

Aunty Xena emerged from the bushes, her sword landing at Ares throat. He pulled away, turning me so my back was against his chest. He pulled the dagger up to my throat, smiling evilly.

"Ah, Xena. Long time no see." He spoke with confidence, his eyes resting on her Chakram. I glanced to my staff, hoping I could reach it. It didn't look promising, but I still had confidence. If Ares gave me an opening, I would dash for my staff.

"Yes, Well I can see you haven aged a day." Xena smiled sweetly, her sword inching closer. I felt the dagger press harder and whimpered.

"You wouldn't want to lose Solan again, now would you Xena?" Ares asked this with total confidence, not even flinching at her sword. My thoughts were scrambled now. Who was Solan? And why would she lose me again?

I saw Xena's face go hard, her sword pressing nearer. I whimpered again as Ares pressed harder with the dagger.

"What do you want with her Ares? I thought I was your little puppet." Venom filled her voice as she spat the words to him. He laughed loudly, the sound filling the air.

"Well Xena, the age hasn't particularly favored you. I need a new champion and Solan here is just perfect." He lowered his head again, planting a kiss on my forehead. I gritted my teeth, hoping Aunty had a plan.

"You need a new champion, he you hold a dagger to her? That hardly seems right Ares." Xena winked to me. My heart raced as she let put her war cry again. This time she ran the sword right through Ares neck. With the shock, his arms loosened, giving me my escape. I twisted elegantly out of his arms, bending down to get my staff.

I whirled to face the two warriors who had Americe. I quickly hit them both on the head and ran straight into Americe's arms. My staff fell to the ground again as he wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head against his chest, watching Xena carefully now.

She removed her sword from throat, earning a chastising look from Ares.

"Well, I see you're still as feisty as ever." He cocked his head in both directions, cracking his neck. She smiled and placed her sword against his neck again.

"Yes, I see you're still as arrogant." She sounded almost pissed as she said these words, her mouth a tight line. I was going to have a family talk after this.

"Where's Eve, Xena? Did one of the other gods beat me to her?" Ares smiled diabolically before he vanished. Xena let her sword fall limp at her side. Americe tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer. I layed my hands on his chest, taking a handful of fabric in each. I held onto him like he would disappear at any second, and I wasn't going to let that happen easily.

Xena regained her emotions and quickly ran to us. She put her hands on either of our shoulders and pulled us both against her.

"Our you two okay? Solan, did he hurt you? Americe, are you hurt?" The anxiety in her voice made my wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She buried her head into my hair, pulling Americe into the hug as well.

"We're fine Aunty. Are you?" I whispered this, not thinking I had the courage and or energy for anything more. Aunty Xena just pulled us closer, rambling on and on about how thankful she was that he hadn't harmed us. After a while, she finally pulled away, kissing me once on the forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take these people back to be held prisoner. You come back when you feel ready, okay?" Both Americe and I nodded solemnly. She pulled away and dragged the other men out of the clearing. When she was gone, I turned to Americe.

"Please, oh please get the taste of Ares out of my mouth. I'm begging you." Without any words he pulled me into his arms, his lips crushing mine. I kissed back with as much force as possible, just wanting Ares to be gone.

When Americe pulled away, I took a handful of his shirt again. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We should get back, _before_ your parents totally freak." He smiled a genuine smile, taking my hand in his. I giggled as he towed me from the woods, the trees snagging at our clothing. As soon as we emerged, I saw my mother and father running as fast as possible towards us. From the other direction I saw Americe's mother come running as well. We both chuckled and walked over to our parents, them pulling us into bear hugs.

As we endured the forever lasting hugs,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. Reminiscing

Aunty Xena towed Americe and I towards her hut, my parents directly behind. As we walked passed al my Amazon Brothers and Sisters, we earned a few stares. They all wanted to know what was happening, but nor my aunt or my mother would stop to tell them. My aunt was determined, and naturally my mother was as well.

Once we reached her hut, she sat Americe down on the couch, taking me further in. She took my hand and stopped in front of a giant portrait.

The portrait had all 12 Olympian Gods facing us. They all were glowing with their designated colors, their weapons by their side. Below them on Earth stood my mother, Xena, Eve, and what I could only place as myself. My mother and Xena had very determined, set faces. They had their weapons out, Eve on Xena's back. I stood beside my mother, my hand in hers.

With a gasp I whipped my head to face Xena. She was studying the picture herself, her eyes wide with memories. Once she caught me looking, she glanced in my direction.

"That was taken three days after you were born." She paused to study it once more. Slowly I heard my mother come up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "We knew once we saw how fast you progressed before you were born that you would be like Hope. We just hoped that you didn't have her spirit." Xena glanced to my mother, her eyes having a private meaning to her.

"When you were born, we knew you wouldn't be anything close to Hope. The God Zeus created you, shortly before he died. He wanted to carry on the line, and saw me as his only chance." My mother stroked my shoulder reassuringly.

My face had contorted beyond that of horror. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, what they were telling me. I didn't believe a word of what they said, not a word. They were telling me that I was the deceased Gods' child?

I whipped around to face my mom, my eyes furious.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I should know who my father is!" My tone came out more accusingly than intended, causing my mother to flinch back slightly. I realized this but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop.

"Why would you keep this secret from me? I'm the one who should've been told first, seeing as am the one who he created!" I felt Xena place a hand on my shoulder, felt her try to pull me back, but I wouldn't let her. I had my eyes set on my mothers' dace, had my rant going perfectly.

"Solan, we aren't finished yet." Xena said this in a very clipped tone, trying to get me to understand. I clenched my hands into fists, Xena pulling me to face the portrait. My eyes rested unwillingly on the faces of my family; onto the faces of those who wished them harm. My eyes immediately rested on Ares, The one who probably had done the most harm so far.

"We kept this from you because if you knew, then so did the Gods. They knew that Zeus had performed this deed, but they also knew that if the child developed their full potential, she would take the rightful place on Mt. Olympus." Xena paused, watching my face carefully. My emotions would no doubt show through, my face going into a state of shock.

I couldn't believe what they were saying, what they were showing me. I didn't want to believe any of this! Why did the Gods always have to pick my family to screw with? What was it with them and Xena the Warrior Princess? Or Gabrielle the Battling Bard Queen Of the Amazons? I just wanted a normal life, a normal family. I thought my dad was strange, but seeing this, I was beginning to think he was the only one I could call normal.

"I didn't want to have to kill you like I did Hope. I never wanted you to be harmed; I just wanted the best for you. We decided that settling down was best for you and Eve." My mother spoke from behind me, her voice even and caring. I could see that she really meant it, no matter how betrayed I felt right now. She slowly moved around me to place a hand on Xena's shoulder, her smile growing. Father moved from the back of the hut, bringing Americe to come with him. They stopped behind me, Americe sliding his arm around my waist.

"There's also something you should know about me Sol," Americe spoke low, his voice strained. I could tell he didn't want to share this with me, but he also knew that it was time. His arm tightened around my waist slightly. "I am your guardian sentenced by the Gods. I am to protect you no matter what." He rested his chin on my shoulder, giving me the chance to see his face. Instead of looking at him for long, I stared directly ahead.

My eyes always came back to the portrait; they always rested on Ares. I couldn't quite place the feeling I had, but I knew something was off. Ares was at the head of the Gods, Zeus nowhere to be seen. I thought that he would at least be portrayed as a last memory or something, but he wasn't even there.

Robotically, I stuttered out something; I wasn't sure if they understood or not.

"Wh-Where is Zeus? Why isn't he here? I mean, he… he is Zeus." I twisted in Americe's arms, not seeing anything but his face. I focused on him, my eyes never leaving his eyes. I blocked out the others, not wanting to see or hear them right now.

"He...He's dead. I thought they told you that already." He shot an accusing glance to Xena. I could tell, however, that she responded with a look of more meaning. My eyes however did not leave his.

I didn't need this; I just wanted to be normal. All my life I had thought I had been, I had thought I had had a normal life. It was filled with love and caring parents, friends and warriors. I couldn't have been happier, but suddenly, now, my life came crashing down.

Without much thought, I tore myself from Americe's arms and was running out of the hut. I barely made it to my hut without the tears showing. Once I entered my hut, I felt the tears spill over. They soaked my pillow and my shirt before I even bothered to gain control of myself.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit harder to write, just because I am not great with background stories.**** :-) ****I also had a bit of trouble with the whole "Solan is just like Hope" thing. Please comment if you see anything wrong with this or if you see something I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Seeing with my own two eyes.

I sat on my bed, thinking of what I had just heard for the longest time. I ignored the useless calls outside my hut, ignored the desperate pleas. I was not in a mood to talk to the people who had probably just ruined my life.

I let my mind run wild, my thoughts bouncing off wall I didn't even know existed. My mind was so swamped by all of this God talk, the fact that I was not at all who I was told to be, and the fact that the man I loved said he would give his life for me any day.

The God stuff was at the top of the list because it involved Ares. I was trying to figure out what he could possibly need me as his champion for. He already has Xena, and she hasn't completely lost it yet. He also happens to be a big player, so I font see why I would be anything more than just another girl. I wasn't even that good of a fighter, although I had suddenly been improving.

That brought me to my second worry; the fact that I was definitely changing. I had improved in subjects I had never excelled at before. I was suddenly gifted with both the staff and the sword. I had beaten Americe and fought Xena. I had also now gotten better at my physical force. I had always been one of the girls who never had enough strength to beat a boy, but now…. Now I was beating boys left, right and sideways.

That brought me to my boy trouble. Americe was all that I ever w3anted, all that I ever needed. But if he was going to give his life for me without even thinking, then we had issues. I knew he would have done that even if it wasn't his job, I knew that. But now, now that I knew, he couldn't do that. I wouldn't let him throw away his life for me. I wouldn't let anyone do that.

Another knock on my hut wrenched me from my thoughts, bringing me to hear Americes's voice.

"Sol, pleas let me talk to you. Please let me try to explain things. I know-I _ know_- that this is hard and a lot to take in, but please let me explain." He knocked once more and then stopped, no doubt listening.

Choking up all my courage, slowly walked to the door. I placed my hand on the curtains just as he turned to leave.

"Wait, please don't go. I'll be needing that explanation." I pulled back the curtains to see his back, his armor clad body an almost welcoming sight.

As he turned to face me once more, I felt a weak smile spread across my face. I only let the corner of my mouth turn up, not happy enough to do anything more. Once I saw his face, I knew that it was time for me to trust him with my life. I knew I could trust him with my life.

Americe smiled, all his white teeth showing through. His smile was not full fledged either. He was being cautious just as I was.

As he took a few steps forward, he reached out, taking my hand gently in his. Before I knew it I was against his chest, his arms wrapped completely around me. He buried his head in my hair, whispering his apologies. I started to cry and he comforted. I just cried; that seemed to say it all.

"Sol, I'm so sorry we never told you sooner! I was supposed to protect you, so at the time it made sense. At the time protecting you was my only priority." He pulled me closer, crushing me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing harder.

I was so confused. At first it seemed like he was reluctant to tell me anything, now it seemed he would spill his soul He was so confusing, and now that he had revealed the truth, I knew even less about him than I thought.

He pulled away slightly, taking my face and cradling it in his hands.

"C'mon. Let's go inside." He smiled sweetly, his fingers moving to wipe away my tears. I giggled nervously as he took my hand and towed me inside.

Now came the explanations.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter taking longer. School just started so ive been swamped with that. I am a lot happier with this chapter though, I think the next will explain even more though. ****;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. Explanations.

As Americe towed me into the hut, he gently placed me on the bed. I stared at him, just watching as he paced the room. He had his hands folded behind his back, his knuckles turning white from all the force he was putting into clenching his hands.

Slowly he stopped right before me, turning to only slightly face me. He had a look of thought about his face; a look of regret.

"Sol, I know that you'll want to interject, but please, if you don't mind, it's better that I say it all at once." His face was serious, so I followed his rules. I didn't say anything instead folding my hand neatly on my lap. I smiled almost playfully as he stared me down. I quickly let the grin go.

"When you were little, I was there too. I was a teenager, only five years older than what you looked like. Your mother and Xena thought I was the perfect person to protect you; and apparently so did the Gods. Athena had just recently let up her grudge on Eve because of you. She felt that if you were Zeus's daughter you needed as much protection as possible.

"Seeing as she is the goddess of wisdom, we all followed what she wanted us to do. She asked the Fates and they bestowed me with the power to overpower even you. They knew that if you turned against us, all Hell would break loose. So we came up with every option to prevent that from happening.

"Slowly Athena got more Gods to join her way. She soon had half of what was left of Olympus on her side. Everyone except Ares and three others. They felt you needed to die, that Zeus only created you out of a last minute decision. They never had faith in you or Xena like Ares did; and Ares was only doing this to hurt Xena."

This got me to put a confused expression on my face. He saw this and immediately started to explain.

"Once Xena said no to his offer, he was left without a champion. This ticked him off and he was set on revenge. So, seeing his chance, he leapt into action.

"We wept out all of the Gods on his side, but knowing that we couldn't kill Ares without Hell breaking loose on Earth, we let him walk. He has never taken any action to harm us again and Athena still watches carefully over us. However, she is the only one who is still loyal.

"All the others left, thinking that you had died along with your father. You see, they had never actually seen you; that was to big of a risk. Only Athena knows who you truly are. If we told all the others, they would now want to kill you.

"That is why we have to keep it a secret, but now that Ares has his suspicions, we can't be so sure." Sighing Americe sat beside me on the bed. He took my hands in his, our eyes meeting. I saw genuine concern and an overload of stress in his; I had no idea what mine portrayed.

Quickly seeing my chance I spoke.

"So, you're telling me that the reason that your pants are in a knot is because of some God that you can clearly take down easily? I don't see why you guys don't just trust me; I mean I have been training all of my life." Suddenly realizing how much that last line sucked, I realized that I had just let him win whatever argument there would have been.

I had been training all of my life, but I had barely been alive 12 years. That was hardly enough to take down a God; let alone the God of war.

Americe gave me a look of complete disappointment; I understood why. He was disappointed that I would doubt him, that I would automatically place myself into the situation.

Great, so now I was a half god destined to fight Ares? Yeah, this'll go down nicely.


End file.
